Cozy Glow
|crimes = Incrimination High treason Kidnapping Forced confinement Theft Abuse of power Usurpation Assault Terrorism Attempted murder |type of villain = Egotistical Tyrant}} Cozy Glow is one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, appearing as the main antagonist of Season 8 and one of the three main antagonists of Season 9 (alongside Queen Chrysalis and Tirek). She is Twilight's former assistant and top student, a former friend of the CMC and Young Six, and Tirek's protégé, as well as his cellmate. Despite her seemingly cute, happy, cheerful and friendly personality and being a good friend to everypony in the School of Friendship and Ponyville, she had a much darker agenda before the season finale. In Season 9, she and Tirek were released from Tartarus to join the Legion of Doom but ultimately ended up being petrified at the end of the series. She was voiced by Sunni Westbrook. Appearance Cozy is a Pegasus filly with a pink coat, auburn eyes, a cyan mane and tail that are both decorated with a white bow and white freckles on either cheek. She has a brown rook for a cutie mark. After using the Bewitching Bell to become an alicorn, Cozy Glow gains larger wings and a long horn, along with a white chest-plate. Personality When she first appeared, Cozy appears to act rather sweet, cute, innocent, kindhearted and naive. She constantly displays a supposed fear of failing the class and shows immense respect for Princess Twilight and the other members of the Mane Six. After becoming Twilight's friendship assistant, she displayed an amount of confidence and compassion that allowed her to have full influence over most of the other students. Her intentions are soon revealed to not be friendly, however, as due to subtle hints in her character, it is implied that this entire behavior is actually a front for a mysterious agenda, which is confirmed in the finale of the eighth season. As predicted, this was all a facade to hide her true nature: a selfish, manipulative, tyrannical, narcissistic and psychopathic brat who would do anything to get what she wants by any means necessary. Unlike the other villains in the series, who all believed friendship to be a weakness or meaningless, Cozy Glow knows full-well about the power of friendship from learning in Twilight's School of Friendship. Unfortunately, she was far too obsessed with the "power" aspect to understand or even care about how real friendship worked. Because of this, she viewed friendship as simply a tool to exploit for her own gain and believed that the more friends she possessed, the more "powerful" she was. To this end, she was willing to betray anyone, even those who were her closest friends, ask advice from one of the most evil villains in history and even bring ruin to her own home country; all just to become headmare of Twilight's school, as she believed it will allow her to gather even more friends, and thus become even more "powerful". Also, she had no real respect Twilight or her friends, never taking their lessons to heart and even scoffing at the values of honesty, loyalty, generosity, etc., believing that she can easily make more friends without having to use any of them. In addition, she showed signs of prejudice against non-ponies, having said hurtful things about the young six's races and even used them as scapegoats for her evil plan. Even after failing to take over Twilight's school and being imprisoned in Tartarus, she felt no remorse for her actions and still held on to her ambitions and continued her insane quest to gain power through "friendship", starting with her cohort and new cell-mate: Lord Tirek. In The Beginning of the End, she constantly attempts to befriend Tirek, but her attempts only annoy him as he knows her true intention of making him her minion. When "Grogar" summons her and the other villains to his lair to join forces and conquer Equestria, she becomes excited by the idea, though Chrysalis and Tirek are less than thrilled. She attempts to persuade them to work together, but to little avail. She also hides behind Tirek whenever she feels threatened or nervous, showing a deal of trust for the evil centaur. In Frenemies, Cozy Glow continues her dishonest streak by constantly insisting that "Grogar" left her in charge when he left the lair, though the other villains easily see through her lies. She also seems to take more pride in her status as a villain as well as her hatred for Twilight and her allies, as she sings a song about how she and the other villains work together to make the heroes suffer, but still sees herself as superior to them. It is also revealed that she becomes easily frustrated and never tolerate disobedience when others don't do as she demands of them, such as when Rusty Bucket refused to help her up the mountain, even when they became "friends". After teaming up with Chrysalis and Tirek, Cozy Glow along with the two then decided to eventually betray "Grogar". In The Summer Sun Setback, it is shown that Cozy Glow has no respect for her kind's traditions or holidays, and would even take great delight in disrupting them for her own gain. In "The Ending of The End", Cozy participated in turning the pony tribes against each other (as doing so will weaken the magic of friendship, and thus Twilight and her friends), as well as betraying "Grogar", who she was astonished to learn was actually Discord the whole time. She still acted as the mediator between Tirek and Chrysalis, but was willing to betray them too after absorbing Discord's magic, but quickly changed her mind when she couldn't control it. When the Legion of Doom began their attack on Equestria, Cozy immediately went after her former mentor in Canterlot and flaunted her new alicorn powers by defeating the guards and blasting Twilight. When using the Bewitching Bell to absorb Celestia and Luna's magic, she boasted her supposedly superior intelligence. She is more than willing to destroy anyone who stands in her way, and taking great pleasure in doing so. In spite of having a somewhat calm demeanor even when all of Equestria's forces rise against her, Tirek, and Chrysalis, she appeared terrified when being turned into stone as punishment for her actions. Powers and Abilities Being a small Pegasus filly, Cozy Glow has no physical attributes other than being able to fly, so she must rely on her wits to accomplish her goals. She has used her charm and cuteness to manipulate the Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer and the CMC and have them unwittingly play into her hooves. She is a skilled liar and faker, having successfully convinced the CMC that she needed help with her exam, when in fact she had failed it on purpose, and faking remorse when she confesses to having done so. With these skills, Cozy effectively turned the entire student body of Twilight's school into her personal army. She is also perceptive enough to know when somepony-else is trying to deceive her, as she tricked the CMC and locked them in a closet when they attempted to distract her. Cozy Glow also has limited knowledge of magical artifacts thanks to her pen-pal Tirek, having used six of them in conjunction with one another to take all of Equestria's magic and send it another realm. In The Summer Sun Setback, Cozy Glow was able to pick a lock using a paper clip to break into the Canterlot Archives along with Tirek and Chrysalis, implying that she has experience as a thief. In The Ending of the End, she used the Bewitching Bell to transform herself into an alicorn, thus gaining all the same attributes of one, such as enhanced magic. She was able to shoot powerful energy beams, construct strong force-fields and even create portals. And unlike Twilight and Flurry Heart, she was somehow able to control her alicorn magic easily. However, she was no match for the likes of Celestia and Luna, which is why she used the bell to drain their magic instead of facing them head-on. Relationships Allies *''' Lord Tirek': Cozy Glow and Lord Tirek share a very strong relationship, as she is Lord Tirek's protégé and partner in crime. It is unknown how they actually met, but Cozy Glow and Lord Tirek began writing letters to each other on occasion. It is also unknown why Cozy Glow decided to contact Tirek, but it is possible she wanted one of Equestria's biggest enemies to help her with her own schemes in erasing all the magic of Equestria. There is no indication if she knew Tirek before the events of "Marks for Effort", her debut episode. But it is very possible she learn about him in the School of Friendship and begins to contact him that way. She even hardly knew his name in the Season 8 finale. After Cozy's plan failed, she was taken to Tartarus to be imprisoned in the cell next to Tirek's cell. Once she is there, she finally met Tirek in person and asked if she wants to be her friend, smirking evilly. During her time there, she tries to befriend Tirek many times, even making him a sculpture of the two of them. Tirek grew irritated by her as he knows she is trying to manipulate him, as he himself is a manipulator. Later, Tirek and Cozy were released from Tartarus by "Grogar" and join his team of villains to conquer Equestria. Cozy Glow does not mind teaming up with the villains as she sees this as a way to befriend them, much to the annoyance of Chrysalis and Tirek. Cozy Glow has tried many times to be "friendly" towards Tirek but he gets annoyed by her, which causes them to bicker and fight. Cozy finally had enough of Tirek in a scene in "Frenemies" where she snaps at him, getting irritated by his ego, intelligence, and selfishness. Cozy even taunts Tirek over the fact that he talks to his grandmother in his sleep, which causes Tirek to lash out at her before they were interrupted by an Ophiotaurus. The creature attacked them before they were saved by Queen Chrysalis. Tirek and Cozy calmed down after that and then they share their thoughts and feelings about their enemies and the times they tried to conquer Equestria. Tirek even questioned Cozy's plan to rid all of the magic of Equestria. Cozy explained it will be worth it just to see Twilight and her friends bow to her, to which Tirek agrees. They finally put their hatred for each other aside and manage to work together to claim the Bewitching Bell and succeeded. However, they soon plot to use the bell to betray "Grogar". In the series finale, they manage to betray the ram and take his magic, which causes him to reveal his true identity as Discord. Later, Tirek and Chrysalis have Cozy Glow test out the chaos magic they stole, which causes her to become powerful and huge. She even attempts at betraying Tirek and Chrysalis after she gains so much power, but she cannot handle the magic, thus begging Tirek and Chrysalis to change her back. Tirek, who was scared of Cozy at first, finds amusement in this and he helps Chrysalis change her back. Later, Cozy and Tirek start arguing again after they captured the ponies and put them in cells. Cozy tries to use the stolen magic in the bell again, this time wanting to use the Alicorn magic, which causes Tirek to angerly lashes out at her. In the end, Tirek and Cozy Glow continue to trust one another and fight the Mane Six, before they were defeated and turned to stone. Despite their constant bickering and attempt betrayal, Tirek and Cozy Glow remained as partners in crime to the very end. *' Queen Chrysalis': Just like her strong relationship with Lord Tirek, Cozy Glow shares one with Queen Chrysalis as well. They met when "Grogar" summoned them and were forced to work together in order to get revenge on Twilight and her friends. At first, Cozy and Chrysalis didn't get along and will bicker at each other. However, they soon learn to tolerate each other and work together to claim the Bewitching Bell, and schemes with her to betray "Grogar". It was also Cozy who gave Chrysalis the idea to turn everypony against each other, which made Chrysalis came up with the plan and appears to be pleased with Cozy Glow. She was even happy with Cozy Glow for successfully retrieving the book about the Bewitching Bell. Even Chrysalis herself saved Cozy from almost falling off the mountain, showing rare compassion toward the filly. However, in the series finale, Chrysalis gets into an argument with her for attempting to take all of the stolen magic for herself, claiming to be better than both Chrysalis and Tirek. Chrysalis pulls Cozy Glow back in annoyance as she tried to ask Discord politely to tell them how to use the stolen magic, but she threatens him to speak instead. In the end, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow did share a special connection with each other, even if they don't see eye to eye at times and Chrysalis became one of Cozy Glow's closest allies. Enemies *'The Young Six': ''To Be Written *'Discord': As with the other villains outside of Sombra, Cozy both feared and hated Discord when he disgused himself as Grogar. As "Grogar", Discord treated Cozy as poorly as he treated Triek and Chrysalis despite her being younger. Upon finding out that Discord tricked them, Cozy acted as smugly as the other two after capturing them. At the end of the final battle, Discord turned Cozy and the other two into stone along with the Sisters. *'The Mane Six': To Be Written *'Starlight Glimmer': To Be Written *'The Cutie Mark Crusaders': Cozy Glow met Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo in "Marks for Effort" and she tricked them into befriending her and getting her in the School of Friendship. And they seemed to be friends for a short while, up until Cozy Glow reveals her true colors in the Season 8 finale. The CMC was secretly there with Sandbar when she explains her true plans to the captured Starlight Glimmer. They all felt betrayed. So they go to distract Cozy Glow while the Young Six sneak in to rescue Neighsay and Starlight Glimmer. However, Cozy Glow figured out their plans and locked them up in the janitor room. This is the last time they saw each other. In the end, her close friendship with the CMC is severed completely. *'Chancellor Neighsay': Cozy Glow met the EEA's Chancellor Neighsay, who ruined her true plans when he begins to take over the School as Headstallion. Cozy Glow develops a hatred for Neighsay and comes up with a plan to get him to back off. And she managed to do so when she reveals Neighsay's flaws towards the other students and orchestrates a school uprising to take him down and chain him up. Cozy reveals to Neighsay that she will make the ponies bow before her and will use friendship to gain power. Later, Neighsay was rescued by the Young Six while Cozy is distracted and he goes to seek help from the Princesses. Later, as Cozy's plan falls apart, he appeared with the Princesses and the royal guards to arrest Cozy Glow and put her in Tartarus for her crimes. It was also thanks to Cozy Glow and the Young Six rescuing him that he has second thoughts on his prejudice against other creatures at the School of Friendship. Cozy and Neighsay never see each other again, even when he takes part in the fight with the other allies of Equestria to defeat Cozy and her fellow villains. Other *'King Sombra': Unlike the other villains in the series, Cozy Glow barely has a relationship with King Sombra as they don't interact much and the fact that Sombra refuses to team up with the other villains to conquer Equestria on his own. As Sombra starts boasting toward the other villains, Cozy Glow stares at Sombra with concern as she is the only one who is not annoyed by him unlike Tirek, Chrysalis, and "Grogar". It is unknown what Sombra thinks of Cozy Glow. In "Part 2" as the other villains ask "Grogar" about Sombra, Cozy Glow had a strange smile on her face. It is possible that she hoped Sombra had won, or was simply curious about his fate. However, "Grogar" reveals Sombra's demise in his crystal ball and warns them that it can happen to her and her fellow villains if they have doubts on his plans. Cozy Glow reluctantly submits to "Grogar's" will after this, up until later in the season, where she plans with the other villains to betray "Grogar". *'The Flim Flam Brothers': To Be Written Reception Cozy Glow received a mostly positive reception as fans praise her for her personality, manipulation, her cutesy attitude, and comedic moments. Her voice actress, Sunni Westbrook, was also praised for her performance as Cozy Glow. Her chemistry with Lord Tirek and Queen Chrysalis in Season 9 is also praised. However, some point out that the character lacks a backstory as it was not explained why and how Cozy Glow became evil, though it is entirely plausible she became evil out of her own volition, without any explanation. However, some fans criticized Cozy's two defeats of being sent to Tartarus in Season 8's "School Raze", and that she was turned into stone as a punishment for her crimes in Season 9's "The Ending of The End". This is due to the fact that she is far too young to have such horrible punishments and were expecting her to be redeemable. Despite this, Cozy Glow remained as one of the most popular villains in the fandom. Episodes and Appearances Season 8 *Marks for Effort *A Matter of Principals (cameo) *The Hearth's Warming Club (cameo) *Friendship University *Road to Friendship (cameo) *A Rockhoof and a Hard Place (cameo) *What Lies Beneath *School Raze - Part 1 *School Raze - Part 2 Season 9 *The Beginning of the End - Part 1 *The Beginning of the End - Part 2 *Uprooted (mentioned) *She's All Yak (mentioned) *Frenemies *The Summer Sun Setback *The Ending of the End - Part 1 *The Ending of the End - Part 2 *The Last Problem (cameo) Quotes }} Trivia *Cozy Glow is one of the main antagonists of the entire series of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, alongside Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, and Discord (before his redemption). She is also the second most recurring main antagonist in the series, appearing in 13 episodes and the most recurring antagonist that remained evil and is not reformed. *Cozy Glow is the fourth filly in the series to be an antagonist after Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon (who were originally bullies), and Babs Seed (who thought she wanted to be a bully). Out of those fillies, however, she is far more evil and badly influenced, not to mention being far less redeemable than the three. *Though not explained or shown, Cozy Glow gave the Flim Flam Brothers a copy of Twilight's book. *Cozy Glow is the first and only major antagonist to be introduced in the middle of a season rather than at the beginning or end. *Cozy Glow is one of the few major villains in the series to be a pony. *Cozy Glow is the third antagonist to be a Pegasus, the first being Lightning Dust and the second being Wind Rider. However, Cozy is much more evil, more dangerous and had bigger plans than them. Furthermore, of those three, only she served as the main villain of a two-part episode. *Cozy Glow is one of the four major antagonists to be a season's main antagonist, appearing in more than one episode. The others are Starlight Glimmer, Lord Tirek, and Queen Chrysalis. She is also the only antagonist in the series to be the main antagonist of another season. *Cozy Glow's character was inspired by the late child actress Shirley Temple, as well as the Batman villain Baby Doll. *It was believed by many that Chancellor Neighsay would be the main antagonist of the season due to him being prejudiced against non-pony creatures, disliking Princess Twilight for teaching them about friendship, supporting Flim and Flam's false university and nearly causing an interspecies war on two separate occasions. However, he truly cared about Equestria while Cozy Glow was willing to destroy it for her own selfish gain. *It is very unlikely that Cozy's plan to conquer Equestria through "friendship" would've actually worked since her true nature would have eventually betrayed her. She was only truly a threat because she nearly drained Equestria of magic forever. *It was never explained if Cozy Glow is an orphan or if she has parents. However, Jim Miller ("Big Jim"), a storyboard artist/supervisor and co-director of the show, answered a tweet regarding Cozy Glow's parents with "Who says she has parents?", indicating that Cozy is indeed orphaned. **This may also be a dark indicator that she may have had an intentional role in her parents' demise. *There were hints of Cozy Glow's true nature before the season finale: **When the Cutie Mark Crusaders offer to help her with her exam in "Marks for Effort", she asks them why they would do so if there is nothing in it for them, an early hint that she does not truly understand the concept of altruism. **In the same episode, when the CMC tell her what the Elements of Harmony are, she shows an evil smile for a brief moment. Also, she guesses that one of the Elements of Harmony is "control", which foreshadows her tyrannical nature. **Starlight Glimmer, who herself used to be a manipulative villain, admits that she finds Cozy's talent for manipulation and planning impressive. **In Friendship University, she ominously appears after Rarity questions how Flim and Flam got a copy of Twilight's book, suggesting she gave it to them. **In What Lies Beneath, she says derogatory things about the Young Six's species and claims that friendship is not in their nature, which further implies that she is not as nice as she seems. **At the end of the same episode, she looks ominously at the vent that leads to the Tree of Harmony. **Her "cute and sweet" personality is played up to an unrealistic extent, which may clue viewers in that it is a front. *Cozy Glow's cutie mark seems to represent chess, which presumably refers to her ability to manipulate those around her. *Cozy Glow has proven to be one of the most destructive villains in the series, as she not only nearly ruined Equestria; she also nearly ruined the very concept of friendship. **She is also one of the more unsettling ones, having demonstrated such evil at a very young age. **Out of all the villains in the show, Cozy Glow is youngest due to her age of being just a child, while all of the villains are full mature. *Cozy Glow is much like her cohort Lord Tirek as... **Both are hungry for power and will do whatever it takes to get it and rule over Equestria: ***Tirek wanted to steal all magic from Equestria and rule as its god. ***Cozy wanted to become the headmare of the School of Friendship so that she can have all the power of friendship to herself and rule Equestria as the "Empress of Friendship". **Both were patient and waited for some time before making their move: ***Tirek escaped Tartarus in Season 2, but chose to lay low until the end of Season 4. ***Cozy Glow played as an innocent filly in Twilight's school in Season 8 until the finale. **Both stole large amounts of magic from Equestria: ***Tirek absorbed it from ponies one by one through his mouth to empower himself. ***Cozy used artifacts to suck up all the magic in order to send it away into another realm. **Both wrongfully imprisoned others in Tartarus: ***Tirek sent Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence through a portal. ***Cozy tricked the Mane Six into going to Tartarus so that they would be trapped there forever. **Both earned the trust of a former villain, only to betray them afterward: ***Tirek convinced Discord to aid him in stealing magic but later took his magic as well. ***Cozy acted helpful to Starlight until she pushed her into her magic-draining sphere. **Both are incredibly narcissistic and kept pictures of themselves. ***Tirek hung a portrait of himself on a wall in his room in Grogar's lair. ***Cozy Glow placed a photo of herself on Twilight's desk after taking over the School of Friendship. **Both were defeated by six individuals who were empowered by the Tree of Harmony: ***The Mane Six were given super forms and overpowered Tirek. ***The Young Six were freed from Cozy's magic sphere so that they can free all the magic she stole. **Both were imprisoned in Tartarus for their crimes: ***Tirek was immediately transported there after being de-powered by the Mane Six. ***Cozy tried to escape after her plot was foiled, but was seized by the guards and taken there. *Cozy Glow is also similar to her other co-conspirator Queen Chrysalis, both being evil creatures who pretend to be nice in order to achieve their goals. They both deceived their own allies for their own gain (the Changelings for Chrysalis and the School of Friendship's students for Cozy Glow), only for said allies to turn against them once their true colors are exposed right before they are defeated. *Cozy Glow is also similar to Starlight Glimmer, as they were both major antagonists who were just regular ponies and gained the trust of almost everypony around them, but were then defeated by six individuals. But their differences are Starlight reformed after being convinced by Twilight and Cozy didn't. *Cozy Glow is the second student in the series to become obsessed with power and betray her own teacher. The first was Sunset Shimmer, who betrayed Princess Celestia and became obsessed with the Element of Magic crown. However, while Sunset reformed and reconciled with Celestia when she was defeated, Cozy chose to refuse forgiveness and shows no empathy or remorse for her actions. *In Season 9, Cozy Glow, along with Tirek and Chrysalis, were thought to be secondary antagonists while "Grogar" was the main antagonist, although they would take over this position when "Grogar" was revealed to be Discord. *Cozy Glow, alongside Tirek and Chrysalis, are the final antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Cozy Glow is one of the only villains in the series who admits that she is a villain and enjoys it, such as a scene in the series finale where she and her cohorts betray "Grogar". *Cozy Glow is the only evil alicorn in the series besides Nightmare Moon, the only pony to become an alicorn without earning it besides Flurry Heart, and the only alicorn in the series to be reverted back into a regular pony. *Cozy Glow is currently the only major pony villain implied to be irredeemable that is actually a pony, as it is heavily hinted that she is a born psychopath throughout her appearances. **Despite this, it is still debatable on the subject of whether she should be petrified (which is a hot potato) due to her young age. Some fans also felt sorry for her since Discord was the one who tempted her in the first place. *Jim Miller (Big Jim) has confirmed that although Cozy Glow has been petrified, she is still alive. The explanation for this argument is that petrification is merely suspended animation and she won't be able to move or grow physically for eternity (until if someone frees her). Navigation Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Female Category:Kids Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Category:Usurper Category:Greedy Category:Charismatic Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Imprisoned Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Envious Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thief Category:Oppressors Category:Minion Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Hypocrites Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Successful Category:God Wannabe Category:Terrorists Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Evil from the past Category:Enigmatic Category:Cheater Category:Psychotic